


Untitled Birthday Vignette

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, insightful moment between Voyager's command team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Birthday Vignette

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Paramount owns all things Voyager. I'm just borrowing for a bit — will return unharmed. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Note** : Anything mentioned in the novels _Mosaic_ or _Pathways_ about birthdays doesn't apply here; I only read one of them and can't even remember specifics, at that.
> 
> For Suz on her 21st birthday. Written sometime in the late 1990s.

~ * ~ * ~

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kathryn Janeway asked, crossing her quarters towards the replicator.

"Tea, thank you. She certainly was excited, wasn't she?" Chakotay chuckled softly as he took a seat on the sofa.

"I'll admit, when Tom first approached me with the suggestion, I had my doubts," Janeway began with a grin, "but after I'd thought about it, I realized it would be an invaluable learning experience for her."

"Not to mention the 'best birthday present ever,’" Chakotay added. "I'm glad Neelix had a vid-cam running. The expression on her face when you ordered, 'Ahead, one quarter impulse,' was priceless. I think _Voyager_ has a new pilot in training."

Janeway turned back towards her first officer, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "The youngest person ever to pilot a Federation Starship..." she trailed off, shaking her head. She handed Chakotay his tea and took a seat beside him, setting her own cup down on the table. "Naomi is already five years old, Chakotay. Where has the time gone?"

"Well," he began, his expression turning thoughtful, "my people have a saying..." he began, stopping short as he caught the amused look in her eye. Valiantly, he kept his laughter in check. He could tell she was trying desperately to keep a straight face, as well.

"Next thing you know, we'll be celebrating her twenty-first birthday," Janeway continued, trying to make her point without laughing.

"Twenty-first?"

"Mmmhmm," she affirmed, sipping her tea.

"The milestone birthday..."

"Yes." The tone of her voice caused Chakotay to grin. She'd been acting almost playful all day, starting first thing this morning with Naomi's birthday celebration. It was definitely rare form for the captain of _Voyager_ , and he was loving every minute of it.

"How did you spend your twenty-first birthday, Kathryn?" he asked innocently, taking a drink from his cup.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with wicked amusement. Her response came without missing a beat. "Tied, naked and spread-eagled, in a hayloft about six kilometers from where I grew up." She didn't even flinch as Chakotay sprayed his mouthful of tea everywhere, his face registering shocked surprise. He tried to say her name, but that only ended in a coughing fit that took forever to stop.

Grinning, Janeway reached over and slapped his back several times in an effort to help. He just stared at her through the tears that formed from his exertions.

"You're not joking," Chakotay stated after he'd recovered enough to speak.

"No," she responded evenly, a silly grin still on her face.

"Dare I ask for an explanation?"

"It's definitely a campfire story," Janeway offered slyly, her gaze never wavering from his. "How did you spend your twenty-first birthday?"

"With my spirit guide," he answered honestly, studying his captain with renewed interest. She arched an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Kathryn!" he laughed. His voice was filled with amusement as he continued more softly, "Are you flirting with me?"

She looked away suddenly, her face beginning to flush. "Well, I was trying... I guess I'm a bit out of practice."

"No," he replied quickly, shifting a bit closer to her. "You're right on target." She looked back into his eyes, shuddering at the gentle desire written there. "Why the change of heart, Kathryn? I was under the impression that you'd already defined parameters between us?"

She winced inwardly at his word choice, but the look on his face told her there was no hidden meaning in them. "I just needed time; time to think, time to let go... time to convince myself that loving you wasn't going to jeopardize my ability to get this crew home."

"I've always loved you. I think you know that." His honesty touched her profoundly.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"I was willing to live by those parameters, because of how deeply I felt for you."

"I know..."

"Years of frustration and longing, challenging Paris at pool, and crashing shuttles being my only outlets," Chakotay continued melodramatically.

Janeway couldn't help but laugh. She knew he was trying to lighten the atmosphere which had suddenly become rather intense. He was also offering her a way to back out gracefully, without risk of embarrassment or a damaged friendship. But her heart had already spoken; the decision was made. Reaching up, she caressed his tattoo. "Oh, my Angry Warrior..."

"Are you sure, Kathryn?" he whispered, bringing his face within inches of her own. "Once we take that first step together, there's no turning back..." In response, she leaned forward and kissed him gently, allowing their lips to touch for a few precious seconds before pulling back slowly. He looked deeply into her eyes, holding her gaze evenly before speaking once more. "You've had this planned since this morning, haven't you?"

She laughed softly, her eyes sparkling in the starlight. "Something like that..."

"You know," he began, pulling her into his arms, "If I'm remembering correctly, your birthday is only a few weeks away."

"I'm not twenty-one anymore," she grinned impishly at him.

"Neither am I."

"Does that mean you'll leave your spirit guide at home?"

"Oh, this is going to be quite an adventure," he laughed quietly, moving in for another kiss.

"The adventure of a lifetime..." she whispered just before their lips met once again.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
